vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Solaris
|-|First Form= |-|Second Form= Summary Solaris is the final boss of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). He is the sun god of Soleanna, as well as a super-dimensional lifeform and a god of time who is worshiped by the people of Soleanna. Originally a living flame, Solaris became unstable and was split into two halves during the Solaris Project: Mephiles the Dark (his conscious mind) and Iblis (his raw power). Both of Solaris' halves were subsequently sealed away. Ten years later, Mephiles killed Sonic the Hedgehog and caused Princess Elise to cry, undoing the Iblis Trigger and allowing them to rejoin and recreate Solaris. Immediately upon fusing they who sought to destroy time itself, but were defeated in a battle with Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Super Silver. Solaris was subsequently erased from existence, ensuring his wrath would never be unleashed on the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Solaris, the Flame of Hope, the Sun God Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) Gender: Genderless, referred to as male Age: Unknown Classification: Solar deity, 4-dimensional being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Large Size (Type 1), Flight, Spaceflight, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Regeneration (High), Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, History Manipulation, Temporal Omnipresence (Omnipresent throughout time but not space), Creation of a Space-Time rift that emits a gravitational pull and negates conventional durability, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Acausality (Type 3; can only be killed if it is destroyed at every point in time), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Superior to the Egg Wizard and it was stated that Solaris would destroy all of time, consuming all existing timelines in the past, present and future, also eats dimensions for lunch) Speed: Immeasurable (Is a higher-dimensional being that is beyond linear time, as it simultaneously exists in the past, present, and future. Was also collapsing and consuming all of time, merging past, present and future into one single void, and could still move and perfectly function in such a state) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level (Temporal omnipresence makes him very difficult to kill as he must be destroyed in all time periods simultaneously to kill him through conventional means) Stamina: Limitless Range: Tens of meters. Low Multiversal with attacks and abilities Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Genius (Mephiles, who represented his mind, created a scheme that manipulated the entire Sonic cast across 200 years) Weaknesses: Finding and snuffing out his original form in the past and defeating him in the past, present, and future simultaneously. The red core in the center of its body is a weakspot Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Eyes of Solaris:' Solaris creates rifts in time and space which can suck objects into oblivion (blue) or spit them out as projectiles (red). *'Wings of Light:' Solaris creates a forcefield of light to protect his body. Others Notable Victories: Infinite Zamasu (Dragon Ball) Zamasu’s Profile (2-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Dr. Robotnik (Sonic: The Comic) Robotnik's Profile (Dr. Robotnik had the Chaos Emeralds) Notable Losses: Zen'ō (Dragon Ball) Zen'ō's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic's Profile (Hyper Sonic was used, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Sega Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 2